Mi descenso
by PiliShane
Summary: Leí varios fics que crearon acerca de esto, entonces pensé: por que no escribo el mío? Comenten y digan que parejas quieren que haya
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Como varios hicieron un fic sobre su descenso, yo también escribiré el mío. Quiero aclarar que es inventado, nada malo le pasó a mi familia. :). Comenten qué parejas quieren.

Parece mentira, parece mentira que un simple accidente me arrebatara mi vida, y la destrozara por completo. Parece mentira que estuviera a punto de salir al escenario, a interpretar mi papel en la obra, y de la nada entran mi madre y otros cinco hombres, todos vestidos igual: policías. Mamá estaba llorando, y no sabía por qué. Me hicieron bajar del escenario, y me explicaron la triste realidad: ni papá ni mis hermanos volverían.

Han pasado algunos años desde ese día, el día en que mi vida se desmoronó para siempre. Mi mamá decidió mudarnos, al otro lado del país. Donde nadie me conociese ni me molestase, o al menos eso ella decía. Porque no fue cierto... Aún recuerdo el primer día de clases, en el que estaba feliz y nerviosa.

Flashback

Entré a la escuela caminando, mi mochila colgando de mi hombro izquierdo. Recuerdo ver a varios niños corriendo, niñas charlando, todos felices. Hasta que los conocí a ellos: ellos, los populares, los adinerados, los nenes de papá. Al instante en que me vieron se me acercaron.

Xx: uy, miren, una Nerd nueva-dijo una rubia teñida con voz aguda

Yo: no soy una Nerd, rubia-le respondí de mal modo

Xx2: además de Nerd, Emo. Que traes puesto?-se burló un chico con cabello castaño miel.

Yo: ropa-le retruqué. Miré hacia mi atuendo: calzas negras al igual que las botas, con una remera larga roja. Para terminar, mi gorro rojo suelto

Xx3: mira, Nerd, te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? No es así, aquí mandamos nosotros.-me amenazó una pelirroja

Yo: uy, que miedo-me burlé sarcásticamente La rubia no dijo nada, sólo tomó su bebida y me la arrojó encima.

Xx: no te metas con nosotros- me advirtió señalándome, mientras se iban.

Fin Flashback

Desde ese día, me arruinan la vida. Me defiendo como puedo, pero las bromas y las burlas son tantas que no puedo con todo. Ahora lo que quiero es encontrar algo que me mantenga a flote, que me de una razón de vivir.

Luego la encontré: mi abuela paterna Nana. Mi mamá trabajaba todo el día, por lo que me quedaba con mi abuela. En esos momentos que compartía con ella, me contaba historias sobre un mundo bajo nuestros pies, un mundo mágico y diferente. Pero luego ocurrió: mi abuela falleció. Recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando me entregó el mapa para llegar a ese mundo, Bajoterra

Flashback

Nana: lamento no haberte llevado nunca a Bajoterra, querida. Pero ten esto-dijo dándome un mapa doblado, con instrucciones escritas en el margen izquierdo.

Yo: pero, para qué es?

Nana: para que vayas y triunfes como tu padre lo hubiese querido-me dijo con una sonrisa- estoy orgullosa de ti, y apostaría a que tu padre también lo estaría. También ten esto-dijo entregándome un pequeño animalito color verde y verde claro junto a un medallón de oro.

Yo: que es?

Nana: es una babosa, de las que te hablé y tú aprendiste conmigo. Es una Sanadora, y su nombre es Sani. Por favor querida, mira las babosas como algo más que simples municiones.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí feliz- y el medallón fue de tu papá, él lo usó para su primer viaje a Bajoterra, y recuerda: nadie allí puede saber de este mundo, entendido?

Yo: entendido abuela. Te quiero

Nana: yo más, mi niña, yo más- esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Nana. Aún la extraño, pero me dije a mí misma que debía encontrar Bajoterra, por ella y por papá.

Por eso, la noche siguiente escapé, y seguí las instrucciones. Llevaba en mi mochila algo de ropa para ser una lanzadora, una de estas y demás cosas que necesitaría. Encontré una silla, y la curiosidad, me mató. Me senté y toqué el botón: y descendí al mundo de mis sueños. Salté de la silla y caí sobre la tierra firme. El paisaje era sensacional.

Yo: que dices, Sani, vamos a ver el refugio de papá?- mi babosa asintió y fuimos caminando rumbo al lugar. Estaba deshabitado. Las cosas estaban ordenadas, y había comida en el refrigerador. _No olvides, un amigo de tu padre a mantenido con comida el refrigerador, su nombre es Eli Shane_, era la voz de mi abuela. Escuché unos pasos detrás mío, y unas lanzadoras preparándose.

Xx: quien eres y qué haces aquí?-preguntó el que parecía el líder. Me di vuelta y quedé cara a cara con todos ellos: un pelirroja, un troll, un topoide, tres chicos de mi edad. Dos de ellos rubios y el otro peliazul

Yo: m-mi nombre es Pili, y a partir de ahora vivo aquí- dije algo asustada. El peliazul, que parecía el líder, se sorprendió y bajó el arma. Sus amigos lo siguieron, igual de sorprendidos.

Xx: Pili, mi nombre es Eli Shane.

Tadán! Primer capítulo! Comenten sí les gustó, si quieren que la siga o si quieren que deje de escribir Denle like a mi página de Facebook, mándenme un PM si quieren chatear. Feliz Año Nuevo, que la pasen lindo mis pequeñines y que empiecen un lindo 2014! Los amo con toda mi alma! PILI


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Por favorsito les pido que me digan que parejas quieren! Que no puedo hacer el fic!

En fin, nuevo capítulo!

Xx: Pili, mi nombre es Eli Shane- dijo el chico

Yo: así que tú eres Eli Shane, mi abuela me dijo que tu padre y el mío eran amigos- dije pensativa

Eli: lo eran. Pero luego tu padre desapareció, sabes qué le ocurrió?- preguntó curioso

Una lágrima se deslizó silenciosamente por mi mejilla, pero la limpié rápidamente

Yo: él y mis hermanos murieron en un accidente automovilístico-dijo mirando el suelo

Eli: lo siento. No sabía- se disculpó apenado

Yo: no importa-le sonreí. Luego me volteé a los demás- y ustedes, cómo se llaman?

Xx2: mi nombre es Trixie- dijo la pelirroja

Xx3: soy Kord- dijo el troll

Xx4: este gran topoide es Pronto, el Magnífico- dijo presumidamente el topoide mientras los demás rodaban los ojos

Xx5: soy Twist-dijo uno de los rubios

Xx6: Billy-dijo simplemente el otro.

Yo: es un gusto conocerlos a todos-dije con una sonrisa. Luego levanté a Sani, que estaba sobre mi hombro- esta es Sani

Sani chilló a modo de saludo, y la Infierno de Eli le respondió

Eli: esta es Burpy.

Trixie: Dime, como fue bajar aquí?- me preguntó intrigada

Yo: ustedes saben?-pregunté asombrada

Kord: sí, Eli nos contó. Pero guardaremos el secreto-nos aseguró

Yo: vine de allá, pero igual fue mi decisión, no prometí nada a nadie.

Billy: entonces por qué quisiste bajar?-preguntó. Entonces me fijé mejor en él: era lindo. _Pero qué piensas, Pili? No_ _viniste aquí a conseguir novio!_

Yo: entre quedarte en un lugar donde sufres bullying todos los días, no tienes amigos y tu madre nunca está, o venir aquí, que elegirías?-le dije

Twist: te hacen bullying?-preguntó sin creerlo

Asentí y me encogí de hombros, no me importaba.

Pronto: el Gran Pronto propone una fiesta de bienvenida a la joven Pili- propuso

Kord: es una buena idea, pero tú no cocinarás- dijo asqueado

Pronto: Pronto cocina excelente!- se quejó

Trixie: seguro, Pronto- dijo sarcásticamente

Twist: que cocine Trixie

Trixie: por qué no cocinas tú?-le retrucó enojada

Billy: porque la última vez que este espía de aquí intentó cocinar, incendió la cocina- le recordó mientras se largaba a reír, seguido por todos

Yo: como que "espía"?

Twist: ambos somos espías en los dominios de Blakk, para traer información- explicó

Yo: interesante.

Eli: Vamos al refugio? Luego invitamos a los demás, les parece?- preguntó

Todos asintieron mientras salían afuera.

Kord: Pili, compartes Meca con Billy

Me encogí de hombros. Billy subió y subí detrás de él. Luego emprendimos rumbo al refugio Shane. Nos encontramos con cuatro chicas dos de ellas castañas, otra castaña miel, y la última pelirrosa, y dos chicos, uno de ellos castaño y el otro con un ojo robótico.

Eli: Hey, chicos, vengan al refugio, les presentaremos a alguien

Todos dieron el Ok, y llegamos al refugio

Entramos a la sala.

Xx: quien es ella?-preguntó curiosa una de las castañas

Trixie: ella es Pili Storm (mi apellido no es Storm pero me gustó xD)-les explicó

Xx: un gusto Pili. Soy Karem, pero me llaman Ka- dijo la castaña

Xx2: soy Akyra, pero me llaman Aky- dijo la castaña miel

Xx3: me llamo Zaira- dijo la segunda castaña

Xx4: soy Danna- dijo la pelirrosa

Xx5: soy Bruno-dijo el chico castaño

Xx6: me llaman el Caballero-dijo el hombre con el ojo robótico

Yo: hola a todos- dije sonriendo.

Ka: ven Pili, estos monos no van a cocinar, nos ayudas?- preguntó mirando molesta a los chicos, que se hicieron los inocentes

Yo: seguro- dije yendo con ellas a la cocina.

Aky: y, Pili, te gusta alguno de los chicos?-preguntó pícaramente

Yo: N-no, n-nadie- mentí mientras me sonrojaba- y a ustedes?

Aky: Kord- dijo naturalmente

Ka: Twist- estaba sonrojada

Zaira: Bruno

Trixie: Eli

Danna: nadie- dijo y todas la miramos con cara de "esa ni te la crees tú"-bien, me gusta el caballero

Yo: Wow, no sabía- y en serio me asombraba

Aky: sí, sí, y ahora tú nos debes admitir que te gusta Billy-me acusó

Yo: él no me gusta!-mentí

Ka: vimos como le ves. Él te gusta y mucho

Yo: bien, sí, me gusta

Todas-Yo: AHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron de felicidad. Ni bien se callaron los seis chicos aparecieron en la puerta

Eli: qué pasó? Por qué gritaron?-preguntó preocupado

Yo: ellas gritaron porque vieron una cucaracha-mentí, creo que me creyeron.

Twist: y por eso gritan como sí se acabara el mundo?-preguntó enojado

Ka: uy, perdón genio si interrumpimos tu trabajo, que era estar sentado en el maldito sillón sin hacer nada!-le respondió furiosa

Yo: ya paren!- grité al ver que se matarían en un instante. Extrañamente, me hicieron caso.

Kord: bueno, nos vamos así hacen lo suyo- dijo mientras todos se iban

Yo: gritan de vuelta y las mato!-amenacé

Todas asintieron y nos pusimos a cocinar: pizza! Y de postre torta de vainilla. Cuando terminamos, la torta hecha y las pizzas en el horno, Zaira tomó un puñado de harina y se lo lanzó a Danna, quien se lo devolvió pero le pegó a Trixie, quien le pegó a Aky. Rápidamente, estábamos todas en una guerra de harina.

Ka: y si les hacemos una broma a los chicos?-preguntó maliciosa

Yo: que les haremos?- respondí de igual manera.

Ka: agarren la harina. Los chicos están todos sentados en el sillón, así que les tiraremos "un poco"-dijo con una sonrisa

Todas asentimos del mismo modo, y agarramos la harina. Nos encaminamos a la sala sin hacer ruido, y cada una tomó posición detrás de uno de los chicos, yo detrás de Billy.

Aky contó con sus dedos hasta tres: uno, dos, TRES!

Les tiramos la harina encima.

Todos: qué diablos?!

Todas: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Los chicos nos miraban enojados. Pero luego sus caras se transformaron e una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todas: que van a...jajajajajajajajaja - se nos habían tirado encima, y se habían puesto a hacernos cosquillas- paren, paren! Jajajajaja

Estuvimos un rato más así, ellos con las cosquillas y nosotras casi sin respirar, hasta que se aburrieron y nos dejaron ir. Como ellos estaban blancos por la harina y nosotras también, decidimos cambiarnos.

Trixie: Pili, tienes ropa extra?, porque sí quieres te presto

Yo: no, gracias. Tengo- dije, y no mentía: me había guardado la ropa que usaría (la misma de "un amoroso partido de Basket")y la lanzadora de mi padre en la mochila.

Zaira: entonces ven con nosotras- dijo mientras entraba en una habitación, y las seguí

Trixie: haremos así: Zaira, Danna y yo en el baño, y Ka, Aky y Pili en la habitación, de acuerdo?-preguntó, y asentimos

Entonces me di vuelta y empecé a vestirme, no sin antes fijarme que la puerta estaba cerrada. Era un día de mucho calor, por lo que no me puse la chaqueta.

Cuando me di vuelta, estaban Ka y Aky mirándome asombradas

Yo: qué pasa?

Ka: Wow

Aky: me gusta tu estilo- dijo con una sonrisa- y seguramente harás babear a Billy

Yo: primero que nada: Gracias, y segundo: Cállate!- le dije sonrojándome

Las demás salieron del baño y tuvieron una reacción parecida

Las tres: dejarás a Billy con la boca abierta- dijeron pícaramente

Yo: Cállense

Después de eso, salimos y entramos a la sala, donde nos esperaban los chicos.

Sentí un olor fuerte a quemado y me llegó a la mente: las pizzas!

Corrí a la cocina, pese a que mis amigos decían que no, y vi: era enorme la llamarada, roja, naranja y amarilla.

El humo era demasiado, tanto que me hizo caer de rodillas y caer inconsciente.

Lo último que oí fue a alguien gritar:

Xx: Pili!

Wiiiiii!

Nuevo capítulo!

En fin, felices Pascuas... Ah, no? Me equivoqué de fiesta? Era Año Nuevo?

Bueno, feliz Año Nuevo, que pasen lindo, empiecen un lindo 2014, no haga enojar a sus mamis, no tiren un gato al agua, coman verduras y chocolate! (Creo que me pasé xD)

En fin, comenten las parejas que quieren, díganme si quieren que lo siga o que renuncie a la escritura, díganme que les pareció

Un abrazo de Nuevo Año

Los quiero muchisisisimo!

Pili


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Capítulo nuevo!

Besos y abrazos, a todos mis pequeñines!

Xx: Pili!

Después de eso, caí inconsciente

...

Desperté e intenté abrir los ojos, pero tuve que cerrarlos al instante, la luz era muy potente. Abrí nuevamente y me fui acostumbrando poco a poco.

Lo primero que vi fue que estaba en mi refugio, en una habitación. Después vi a Billy sentado en una silla a la izquierda de la cama.

Billy: estas bien?-preguntó algo... Preocupado? Él preocupado, por mí?

Yo: sí, me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien. Cómo llegué aquí?-pregunté algo confundida

Billy: cuando sentimos el olor a quemado y saliste corriendo a la cocina, te seguí. Vi que caías al suelo, y luego te desmayabas. Llamé a los chicos y te traje aquí- relató- El refugio quedó incinerado, no lo podremos usar en un tiempo-agregó algo triste

Yo: quédense aquí. Espacio hay de sobra-propuse. Y era cierto. El lugar era muy grande, demasiado para una persona

Billy: estas segura?

Asentí feliz.

Billy: iré a contarles a los chicos- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- por cierto, me alegra que estas bien- me dijo por encima del hombro. Me guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto. Yo me sonrojé

5 minutos después, las chicas corrieron adentro.

Ka: Pili! Estas bien? Te lastimaste? Te duele algo?-preguntó rapidito.

Yo: muchas preguntas! 1: sí, 2: no, y 3: la cabeza- dije riéndome

Aky: y por qué estás sonrojada?

Yo: porque Billy me salvó y recién me guiñó un ojo- les susurré

Trixie: OMG! Es genial!-gritó

Yo: shhh! Me duele la cabeza!-le dije, y al instante se disculpó

Zaira: nos alegra que estas bien

Yo: gracias, cuanto tiempo estuve así?

Danna: unas tres horas

Yo: y qué pasó en ese tiempo?

Ka: llegamos, Billy no dejó la habitación en todo ese tiempo, se ve que le gustas mucho- me sonrojé- y nosotros nos quedamos abajo esperando

Yo: seguramente yo no le gusto- dije triste

Danna: bromeas? El chico está loco por ti- me aseguró

Zaira: sí, no pienses mal. Él no es muy sentimental y no muestra muchos sentimientos, pero ahora se lee como un libro abierto- agregó

Yo: gracias. Se enteraron que se quedarán aquí?

Aky: nos contó Billy. Gracias- me agradeció

Yo: no hay problema. Quieren bajar? Tengo hambre, y de paso ustedes ven a sus novios- lo último lo dije con burla

Ka: Pili, comienza a correr, porque cuando te atrapemos no quedará nada de la nueva Storm- advirtió

Yo: qué miedo!- me burlé- en serio, cuando van a declarárseles a los chicos?- seguí, pese a las miradas de advertencia de mis amigas

Todas-yo: Storm, corre!- me dijeron. Yo salté de mi cama y eché a correr, mientras las otras me seguían.

Corrí hasta la sala, donde los chicos se encontraban. Sin siquiera pensar me escondí detrás de Twist y Billy, rogando que no me encontraran

Todas-Yo: donde estás, Storm?-gritaron furiosas

Billy me miró discretamente, y le di una cara que decía "no digas nada". Creo que me entendió

Billy: salió al patio, corriendo como loca- mintió

Las chicas se fueron para ahí. Cuando vi que no estaban, salí de mi escondite y me acosté en el sillón

Twist: qué les hiciste?- preguntó

Yo: puede que las haya molestado, y luego seguí haciéndolo, y se enojaron y empecé a correr por mi vida- terminé mi relato

Twist: estas muerta. Las chicas, al menos Karem, son vengativas- dijo, y cuando nombró a Ka un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos

Yo: te gusta Karem, no es cierto?

Twist: sí, pero no le digas- me pidió sonrojado

Yo: tranquilo. No diré nada. Y déjenme adivinar: a Eli le gusta Trixie, a Kord, Aky; a el caballero, Danna; Bruno esta enamorado de Zaira; y a tu te gusta Ka- dije divertida al ver que un rojo carmesí cubría las mejillas de los chicos.

Todos: dices algo y te matamos- amenazaron

Yo: OK- iba a decir algo más, pero las chicas entraron con pistolas de agua

Chicas: ahí está, a ella!

Corrí a esconderme detrás de los chicos, que se mojaron completamente. Luego salí corriendo al ver que agarraban pistolas también. Esquivaba los disparos, mientras me perseguían por todo el refugio.

Lograron acorralarme, los 11 apuntándome con sus pistolas, yo esperaba ser mojada pero...

Uy, sí, los dejé con la intriga!

Vieron? Soy te mala muajajajaja OK, no :(

En fin, feliz Año Nuevo, Pascua, Cumpleaños, Navidad futura...

Que tengan un lindo día en el que vayan a Narnia en su unicornio arco iris con un chimpancé morado que come chocolate, y junto a Pikachu y Eli. Creo que tomé vino... Nah, mentira! Sólo soy rara :D viva los raros! Manito arriba si eres raro! \(O.O)

Los quiero mucho mis pequeñines!

Un beso gigante

Pili


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo!

Como habrán visto en los capítulos anteriores, estoy loca y soy rara. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, así que: VIVAN LOS RAROS!

se lo dedico a Ka, a Aky y a Zaira, mis pequeñinas!

Lograron acorralarme, los 11 apuntándome con sus pistolas, yo esperaba ser mojada pero...

Todos-Yo: que diablos?!-gritaron sin entender. Abrí los ojos y vi que se habían quedado sin agua!

Aproveché y salí corriendo. Paré cerca de la piscina.

De pronto, sentí unas manos bajo mis brazos, y otros en mis pies. Miré y eran Eli y Billy que me miraban siniestramente.

Ambos empezaron a correr a la piscina, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, saltaron.

Ellos salieron riéndose y yo enojada. Salí del agua donde los demás estaban

Ka: Hey, Pili, estaba buena el agua?-se burló

Miré a los chicos, creo que pensaban lo mismo que yo

Yo: porqué no lo averiguas tú misma?

Twist cargó a Ka en sus hombros y salió corriendo al agua, para luego tirarse.

Kord hizo lo mismo con Aky.

Eli cargó a Trixie y después se tiró.

El caballero hizo lo mismo con Danna

Y Zaira fue empujada al agua por Bruno, quien después se tiró.

Billy y yo nos reíamos ante la cara de las chicas, y la risa de los chicos.

Entonces vi el momento perfecto: Billy estaba cerca de la piscina, distraído. Sin que se diera cuenta, me puse detrás suyo y lo empujé. Ahora era la única que estaba afuera, riéndome de todos. Pero un recuerdo inundó mi mente:

Flashback

Tenía 7 años, estábamos en la piscina de mi antigua casa.

Jugábamos con mis padres y mis hermanos en el agua. Empujé a papá, a mamá, a mi hermanito, a mi hermana y a mi hermano mayor, todos al agua.

Yo festejaba y me reía, feliz de haber ganado.

Fin Flashback

Lágrimas amenazaban por salir, los chicos lo notaron.

Aky: Pili, estas bien?-preguntó preocupada

Yo: s-sí, sólo olvidé a-algo- mentí, y salí corriendo, odiaba que me vieran llorar.

Me encerré en mi habitación y lloré, lloré las lágrimas que había aguantado todos estos años, las lágrimas que no lloré por mi familia, pensando que una persona fuerte no llora. Lloré las lágrimas que mereció la muerte de Nana.

Ka: Pili, abre la puerta-me pidió

Yo: NO! Necesito estar sola!-le grité

Aky: abre o llamamos a los chicos y rompen la puerta!-me gritó de vuelta

Yo: bien!-les grité, mientras les abría- yo les abro, y me voy-les dije y salí a la sala.

Billy estaba ahí. Antes de salir del refugio, lo miré, con una mirada de tristeza, que le pedía a gritos "por favor, abrázame, lo necesito". Pero no se dio cuenta.

Salí corriendo, necesitaba estar sola, pero al mismo tiempo, acompañada. Luego de correr un rato, me senté en el suelo bajo un árbol. Seguí llorando, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di vuelta, y era Billy. Le volví a pedir con la mirada que me abrazara, y esta vez me entendió.

Me dio un abrazo fuerte, de esos en los que puedes descargarte, cosa que hice: lloré en su hombro. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, el acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo lloraba.

Yo: lo siento, no quería que nada de esto pasara- me disculpé mientras me separaba de él.

Billy: no importa. Y, puedo saber, por qué llorabas?- preguntó mientras volvía a abrazarme

Y le conté todo, todo lo que me había pasado. Él entendió y me ayudó mucho.

Yo: gracias Billy. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.- le agradecí, todavía abrazada a él

Billy: siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré para ti, no lo dudes- me aseguró.

Yo: gracias- dije separándome de él- es algo tarde, deben estar preocupados por nosotros. Vamos?- le pregunté

Billy:- se paró y tomó mi mano, ayudándome a pararme- vamos- y así, todavía con nuestras manos juntas, fuimos a casa, donde nos esperaba una no muy linda sorpresa...

Tan-tan, TAN!

Wiiiiii! Qué pasará? Qué les pareció? Por qué los unicornios vuelan? Por qué no vamos al país de Nunca Jamás? Por qué será que estoy más loca de lo usual?

Algunas preguntas tendrán respuesta, otras no. En fin, feliz Año Nuevo, les tomé un gran cariño a todos: a Aky, a Ka, a CriX, a Dark, a Jenssy, a Romy, entre otros más. Gracias por este año compartido, los amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre tendrán un lugar ahí

Un beso y un abrazo de nuevo Año

Pili


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Como ya no sé qué poner, salvo que soy muy mala por siempre dejarlos con la intriga... Decidí que me respondan una pregunta chiquitita: qué piensan verdaderamente sobre mí?

Gracias

Billy:- se paró y tomó mi mano, ayudándome a pararme- vamos- y así, todavía con nuestras manos juntas, fuimos a casa, donde nos esperaba una no muy linda sorpresa...

Abrí la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con mis amigos, y un hombre pálido y cabello negro, vestido de rojo y negro.

Billy lo miraba con odio, al igual que los demás. Yo solo lo miraba en silencio, esperando que alguien me dijera que diablos estaba pasando.

Xx: tú debes ser Pili Storm, un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Thaddeus Blakk- dijo el desconocido, y en ese momento lo entendí: mi abuela y mi padre me contaban sobre él, un ser malvado que sólo ansiaba poder.

Yo: a qué vino?-le pregunté de mal modo

Blakk: a darte la bienvenida, y a preguntarte si te gustaría unirte a mí, al mal- dijo haciéndose el inocente

Yo: déjeme pensarlo...NO!- le grité

Blakk: si eso quieres, únete a los buenos. Pero cuando cambies de opinión, podrás unirte a mí- y sin decir más, se fue.

Yo: hace menos de 10 minutos que lo conozco y ya me cae mal-les dije a los chicos

Billy: tú porque no debes soportarlo todos los días. Ese hombre está loco- se quejó, por lo que reí.

Ka: Pili, estás mejor?

Yo: sí, gracias.-dije con una sonrisa- tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de todos, y cuando iba a subir las escaleras me giré- gracias, Billy- le dije y subí. Entré a mi habitación, me metí en la cama y me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado, hasta que me dormí.

...

Desperté por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Zaira: Pili, puedo pasar?-preguntó asomando la cabeza.

Yo: pasa- dije mientras me levantaba- buenos días

Zaira: igualmente. Venía a despertarte, vístete y baja a desayunar- me dijo mientras se iba

Me vestí, me puse la chaqueta ya que tenía frío, y bajé a desayunar.

Yo: buenos días!- dije entrando en la cocina

Todos: buenos días Pili!-respondieron sentados en la mesa.

Tomé un jugo y una tostada, y desayuné.

Trixie: qué haremos hoy?- preguntó

Eli: buscar babosas para Pili y enseñarle todo lo que sabemos- dijo. Todos asintieron- ahora hagan lo que quieran, nos iremos después de almorzar

Todas nos levantamos, y corrimos a mi habitación.

Danna: cuenta, qué pasó ayer?- preguntó

Yo: cuando salí corriendo, Billy me siguió. Luego me abrazó, y nos quedamos así un rato. Luego me pidió que le dijera por qué estaba llorando, cosa que hice. Y me dijo que cuando lo necesitara, el estaría ahí- dije con cara de idiota enamorada.

Ka: esta está enamorada posta (en mi colegio, decimos "posta" refiriéndonos a "en serio" xD)

Aky: y tú y Twist?- preguntó pícaramente

Ka: cállate

Yo: no discutan. Que quería Blakk?-pregunté

Zaira: que te unieras a él, amenazó como siempre, entró sin permiso, lo normal- dijo aburrida.

Yo: está chiflado. Jamás me uniré a él- aseguré

Todas-Yo: lo sabemos

Yo: y como van las cosas con los chicos?- les pregunté

Aky: sólo amigos

Todas- Aky y Yo: igual

Yo: den el primer paso ustedes, ellos no se van a atrever- les sugerí.

Danna: y si nos metemos en la piscina? El día está divino- dijo feliz

Todas: seguro, vamos a cambiarnos- casa una fue a su habitación por su traje de baño. Yo elegí uno negro de dos piezas, y me puse una remera verde militar suelta musculosa que me llegaba a tapar parte de los muslos.

Me encontré al las chicas afuera de mi habitación.

Yo: Vamos?

Todas: Vamos!

Caminamos al patio. Los chicos jugaban a la Wii en la sala, por lo que no nos vieron. Me saqué la musculosa y salté al agua.

Yo: vengan, está divina!

Las demás saltaron. Estuvimos jugando y charlando un rato, cuando sentimos seis miradas sobre nosotras. Nos damos vuelta y vemos a los chicos mirándonos, ellos con traje de baño. Luego todos saltan, mojándonos a todas.

Todas: Hey!

Los chicos solo nos burlaban. Me acerqué y le tiré agua, cosa que nos devolvieron. Pronto estábamos en una guerra de agua, que ganamos fácilmente (chicas al poder! xD)

Salimos luego de un rato. Comimos PIZZA! (Como amo la pizza) y salimos. Los chicos me enseñaron a lanzar, a usar una Meca Bestia, que por cierto encontré una en el garaje, y buscamos babosas. Encontramos una Aracnired y una Geoshard, a las que llamé Ara y Geo. Wiiii!

Volvimos a casa, pero en el camino, nos encontramos con...

Sí, los dejé con la intriga, otra vez!

Respondan mi pregunta y les prometo que intentaré subir un capítulo hoy!

Gracias, viva Narnia! Quiero ir a Narnia :( pero no tengo para el pasaje. Entonces iré a Ciudad Gótica, conoceré a Batman y mi sueño se cumplirá *w* soy fan de Batman! Viva Batman!

En fin, los amo pequeñines de mi corazón, y lo de pequeñines también va para Aky!

Besos y abrazos

Pili


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Como prometí, otro capítulo!

3 en1 día! Nuevo récord!

En fin, contesten mi pregunta anterior. Wiii!

Volvimos a casa, pero en el camino, nos encontramos con...Loke y Lode, o al menos así los llamó Eli.

Loke: la Banda de Shane, veo que tienen un nuevo miembro. Qué les parece un Duelo?-preguntó con suficiencia

Eli: hecho- le respondió y luego se dirigió a Billy-protégela- dijo refiriéndose a mí

Billy asintió y nos bajamos de las Mecas. Y empezó el Duelo. Yo no lanzaba babosas, sólo esquivaba. Los chicos se estaban quedando sin babosas, había que pensar en algo, y rápido. Entonces tuve una idea, pero necesitaba a Twist y a Billy

Yo: Twist, Billy!-los llamé. Ellos vinieron enseguida-tengo un plan, pero necesito su ayuda. Twist usará la Versátil para crear un holograma del Dr. Blakk, y cuando estén distraídos, los atacamos con dos Aracniredes. Qué les parece?-pregunté

Billy: perfecto. Hagámoslo

Twist tiró la Versátil, de modo que creo un holograma del Dr. Blakk. Los gemelos se distrajeron y lanzamos las babosas, dejándolos amarrados.

Yo: lo logramos!- dije y abracé a Billy, pero me separé rápidamente de él- lo siento

Billy: no importa. Vamos?-dijo y asentí

Nos acercamos a donde los demás estaban.

Eli: quien fue el de la idea?

Twist y Billy: ella-dijeron señalándome, dejando a todo el equipo asombrado.

El caballero: Wow, estuvo muy bien planeado. Bien hecho-me felicitó

Eli: lo mismo digo

Yo: gracias.

Bruno:Quieren ir al refugio?-preguntó

Todos asintieron y subimos a las Mecas. Emprendimos rumbo al refugio, donde Sani me esperaba.

Cuando llegamos, eran las 8:00 PM, por lo que todos estábamos hambrientos. Las chicas y yo cocinamos fideos con salsa.

Llamamos a los chicos y comimos entre risas, como siempre

Eli: mañana quieren ir a la Cascada de la Luz?

Yo: que es eso?-pregunté confundida

Zaira: nunca fuiste? Ahora sí hay que ir!

Eli: entonces mañana iremos. Será un día de descanso-propuso

Billy: genial! Un día sin trabajar

Kord: Hey, haragán, te vas a quedar dormido y no vas a ir-le advirtió, y el otro se la creyó y nosotros nos largamos a reír.

Cuando terminamos de comer, eran las 9:30, por lo que nos quedamos un rato charlando. Yo me moría de sueño, por lo que subí a mi habitación.

Iba a meterme a la cama, cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Me levanté y abrí: era Billy.

Yo: qué pasa Billy?

Billy: quería agradecerte lo de hoy, en serio nos salvaste.

Yo: n-no fue nada- dije sonrojada

Billy: bromeas? Podríamos estar ahora en los cuarteles de Blakk, gracias

Yo: no hay problema

Billy: buenas noches-dijo, besó mi mejilla izquierda y se fue. Yo me quedé en shock, pero logré cerrar la puerta y acostarme en la cama.

Me estoy enamorando...

...

Estaba sola, en un lugar oscuro. Un hombre estaba de espaldas, pero pude reconocer sus ropas.

Yo: Papá!-grité corriendo hacia él

Papá: Pili- escupió mi nombre como sí del mismo diablo se tratara- qué quieres?-me preguntó de mal modo

Yo: por qué eres así conmigo?-le pregunté. No entendía nada

Papá: por sí no recuerdas, por tú culpa estoy muerto- me dijo con voz neutra, pero a la vez rencorosa

Yo: no es cierto, no fue mi culpa!- grité, las lágrimas salían a montones. Intentaba convencerme de que era mentira lo que él decía, pero sabía que era cierto

Papá: no mientas! Tú sabes que con tus hermanos íbamos a gran velocidad para llegar a tiempo, y así morimos. Todo fue TÚ culpa-me gritó en la cara

Yo: no es cierto!

Papá: sólo mírate, intentando ser una lanzadora. Los lanzadores deben ser fuertes, no llorar cuando algo los molesta. Eres patética- esa sonrisa malévola que aparecía en su rostro se agrandaba con cada palabra

Yo: No es cierto! Nana dijo que un lanzador necesita un buen corazón, y fortaleza no significa no tener sentimientos- lo enfrenté

Papá: Nana, ella te mintió, por eso está muerta, piensas que alguien te quiere? NO! Nadie podría querer a alguien como tú, te quedarás sola

Yo: NO!...

Sí! Lo logré! En fin, es cortito, lo sé, lo sé. Si tienen quejas las escucharé.

Ahora estoy planeando conocer a Pikachu, me ayudan?

En fin, feliz Año Nuevo, los AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, MI CORAZÓN, USTEDES SON LO MÁS!

Los quiero muchísimo

Abrazos y besos

Pili


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

A pedido de Ka, serán 4 en 1 día!

Gracias!

Yo: NO!- grité despertando. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y oscura pesadilla.

Rogué porque nadie hubiera escuchado mi grito y los ruidos mientras lloraba, pero me equivoqué. Mi cuarto se encontraba entre el de Ka y Aky, y frente al de Twist, Billy y Kord. Los cinco me escucharon.

Estaba llorando, escondiendo la cara entre mis piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió. Eran ellos, que me miraban sin entender, pero preocupados.

Ka: qué pasó?- preguntó mientras corría a abrazarme, seguida por Aky. Yo solo lloraba, no podía hablar.

Yo: u-una pesadilla de mi papá- dije como pude y me largué a llorar otra vez. Como no entendían nada, les expliqué todo.

Cuando terminé, todos me miraban con caras tristes

Billy: no fue tu culpa, como sabrías que iban a acelerar al máximo?-intentó consolarme mientras él me abrazaba.

Yo: fui una tonta. Papá tiene razón, no debería ser lanzadora- dije mirando el suelo. Lo había defraudado.

Aky: estas loca? No digas eso, tú eres muy buena. Tu padre está equivocado- me aseguró

Yo: en serio?

Billy: nunca habíamos hablado tan en serio- me dijo y le sonreí. Lo abracé con fuerza, y él hizo lo mismo.

Yo: gracias-le susurré

Billy: no las des- dijo mientras se separaba de mí. Todos se fueron y me quedé sola. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía un vacío, sentía que necesitaba algo, o a alguien, pero no sabía qué o quién.

No le di más vueltas, y me fui a dormir.

...

Había dormido bastante, nadie fue a despertarme. Me levanté, me cambié y bajé a desayunar. Todos ya estaban ahí.

Trixie: miren quien despertó- dijo burlonamente

Yo: buenos días para ti también, Trixie- le dije sarcásticamente- buenos días a todos

Billy: buenos días. Lograste dormir?

Yo: sí, gracias.

Zaira: por qué no habría de hacerlo?-preguntó sin entender. Claro, ella no estaba en ese momento

Yo: una pesadilla. Nada importante- mentí, porque sí fue importante para mí.

El caballero: y como fue que él te escuchó?-preguntó

Billy: ella gritó, entonces pensé que algo pasaba. Fuimos Kord, Twist, Karem, Aky y yo.

Danna me dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "luego nos cuentas" le hice un gesto afirmativo y se que quedó tranquila.

Eli: hoy iremos a la Cascada de la Luz, todos lleven traje de baño y alguna otra cosa si quieren-nos dijo- partiremos en media hora. Muévanse

Todos corrimos a nuestras habitaciones. Elegí un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba verde militar oscuro, y la de abajo negra. También una remera negra y unos shorts camuflados. Salí a encontrarme con los demás: Ka llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo, con una remera gris y un short negro; Aky llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul oscuro, cun una remera azul claro y unos shorts blancos. Trixie llenaba un bañador de una pieza color verde manzana, con un short gris; Danna llevaba un bañador violeta de dos piezas, con una remera violeta y un short violeta oscuro; Zaira llevaba un bañador de una pieza color naranja, con una remera roja y short amarillo.

Y los chicos llevaban un traje de baño de color con una remera estampada.

Yo: vamos?-pregunté

Todos asintieron y tomamos rumbo a la Cascada de la Luz. Llegamos, nos cambiamos y nos tiramos al agua. Jugamos, charlamos, reímos hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar. Salimos y comimos hamburguesas. Luego esperamos un rato y seguimos jugando.

Precisamente estábamos en medio de un partido de volley, cuando vemos que todas las babosas se esconden. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, cuando sentí una lanzadora en mi nuca, y ante la mirada asustada de los chicos escuché una voz

Xx: alguien se mueve, y se despiden de su amiga...

Tan tan tan!

Qué pasará?

Víspera de Año Nuevo, qué les parece? Qué rápido pasó el año. Aún recuerdo cuando conocí esta página. Cuando escribí mi primer historia. El primer review que recibí. Gracias a todos por este memorable año!

Los amo mis pequeñines, no lo olviden nunca!

Pili


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Tiraron cohetes? Comieron mucho? No durmieron? Respondan!

Xx: alguien se mueve, y se despiden de su amiga...

Billy: déjala en paz, Nachos, ella no hizo nada!-le gritó enojado

Nachos: ella negó la oferta de Blakk, se convirtió en nuestra enemiga. Tú sobre todo, no deberías defenderla. Que pasa, Billy, te enamoraste de la Storm?- preguntó burlonamente

Billy: No! Es mi amiga, y no permitiré que le hagas daño!- le contestó, levantó su lanzadora y disparó. La babosa Carnero le golpeó en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Corrí lejos de él, hasta donde los demás se encontraban.

Danna: estas bien?-preguntó cuando llegué con ellas.

Yo: sí, estoy bien- le aseguré

Billy: te lastimó?-preguntó llegando con los chicos.

Yo: no, estoy bien. En serio- les dije, pero por dentro estaba temblando

Eli: volvamos a casa. Vendremos en otra ocasión- dijo caminando a las Mecas. Lo seguimos y partimos. Estuve medio despistada, pensando en todo: había hecho bien en irme? Fue lo mejor? Realmente, sería mejor si me fuera? Decidí charlarlo con las chicas cuando llegara.

Llegamos. Subí a mi habitación. Estaba buscando una remera cuando un sobre cae del estante. Lo recojo y leo: _para: Pilar Storm, De: Finn Storm_. Era de mi padre, que habrá querido escribirme?

Me senté en la cama y lo abrí: era una carta con algunos papeles. Tomé la carta y leí:

_Querida Pili:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque viajaste a Bajoterra, y la encontraste. Antes de decirte la verdad, quiero que sepas que te amo, y nada me ha impedido hacerlo._

_No soy tu verdadera familia, eres... Adoptada. Tu verdadero padre era muy pobre, por lo que me pidió que te cuidara, y te criara como a una verdadera Storm. Seguramente tendrás ganas de saber quiénes son tus verdaderos padres, y ahora te lo diré: eres, eres... Una Shane; eres hija de Will Shane, hermana de Eli Shane. Sé que te será difícil asimilar todo esto, pero créeme que siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti. Tu padre estaría orgulloso, dondequiera que esté. Dentro del sobre están los papeles de adopción, y una copia de tu acta de nacimiento. Y no te enojes con Eli, él no sabe nada, dícelo._

_Te ama_

_Finn Storm_

Qué? Soy, soy... Adoptada?!

No puede estar pasando! Desesperada, y con lágrimas en los ojos, saco el contenido del sobre. Leo primero el acta de nacimiento. Decía claramente: _Pilar Shane. _Leí los papeles de adopción: _adoptada por Finn y Stella Storm. _

Todo era cierto, me mintieron, NOS mintieron. A mí y a Eli. Nana sabía, y no me dijo?

Era demasiado, no podía más. Abrí la puerta, y bajé a la sala, donde todos estaban. Al verme así, me preguntaron qué me pasaba, a lo que respondí

Yo: chicos, yo soy... Adoptada

Eli: lo lamento.

Yo: eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que soy... Una Shane.

Wow!

Ni yo me lo esperaba!

La realidad es shockeante. Pero bueno, espero que les guste, le puse mucha dedicación, y cariño. Casi lloro :(

Que tengan un lindo día, los quiero

Pili


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Sé que les dejé con una verdad muy shockeante, pero es parte de la historia.

En fin...

Yo: eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que soy... Una Shane.

Todos reaccionaron igual

Todos-Yo: QUÉ?!- gritaron con los ojos como platos

No respondí, le pasé las hojas a Eli, quién merecía verlas primero, y corrí al garaje. Monté mi Meca, y partí. A dónde? No sabía, sólo quería desaparecer.

Llegué a la saliente de una montaña, donde no había nada ni nadie, sólo yo. Me tiré al suelo, no para llorar, sino por mi desesperación.

Xx: estás bien?-preguntó alguien a mis espaldas. Giré mi cabeza y eran Eli y Billy

Yo: en lo que se puede...-me encogí de hombros y volví mi vista al paisaje

Eli: la verdad es que yo también estoy shockeado, nunca pensé que sería así. Pero no me molesta. Lo que me molesta es que me mintieran, NOS mintieran-se corrigió. Se sentó a mi derecha, y Billy a mi izquierda.

Yo: no es justo. Por qué ahora y no antes? Perdí toda mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia sin mi hermano, y me lo dicen ahora? Es algo que no entiendo- dije

Billy: creo que estoy de más, así que si quieren me voy...- dijo, haciendo una seña con las manos

Yo: quédate. Por favor- le pedí y él asintió

Billy: debe ser duro para ustedes, en especial para ti: de creer ser una Storm, pasar a ser una Shane, debe ser complicado. Qué harán, lo mantendrán en secreto?-preguntó

Eli: supongo que sí. Si Blakk se entera, podría traer graves consecuencias-dijo decidido. Yo solo asentí- me tengo que ir. Quedé en ir a ver una película con Trixie- dijo feliz

Billy y yo le mandamos una mirada pícara

Yo: diviértete, Romeo!- le burlé

Él subió su Meca, y partió, dejándome sola con Billy.

Yo: Billy, quiero agradecerte, por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, porque me defiendes, me ayudas y me das consejos. Yo...- no pude terminar porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego seguí el beso. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que yo colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería que terminara, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Billy: te amo. Te amo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Te necesito, eres una parte de mí- me susurró al oído

Yo lo volví a besar. Dios, eran una adicción esos labios!

Yo: también te amo. Me di cuenta de que haces mi vida más feliz, te necesito.

Billy: te gustaría ser mi novia?-preguntó y a modo de respuesta, lo besé- eso es un sí

Volvimos al refugio, y entramos sin hacer ruido. El lugar estaba en silencio, extrañamente.

Yo: tal vez todos salieron. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches- dije besándolo

Billy: descansa

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. La abrí y ahí estaban las cinco chicas, mirándome con picardía

Yo: qué pasa?-pregunté

Zaira: vimos el beso entre tú y Billy. Qué pasó?- preguntó curiosa

Yo: me pidió ser su novia, y acepté- mi cara de enamorada no me la quitaban- y a ustedes?-pregunté

Trixie: Eli me besó. Nada es oficial, pero espero que sea pronto.

Ka: Twist me invitó a salir el viernes

Danna: cenaré el sábado con el caballero

Zaira: soy novia de Bruno

Aky: saldré con Kord este sábado

Yo: felicidades. Y se puede saber, que hacen en mi habitación?

Ka: queríamos que nos contaras- dijo haciéndose la inocente.

Yo: seguro. Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo sueño y quiero dormir. Así que... Fuera- dije abriéndoles la puerta. Todas salieron.

Me acosté en la cama y me dormí al instante.

...

Desperté temprano. Bajé y sólo Billy estaba despierto.

Billy: qué pasó, te caíste de la cama?-se burló

Pili: muy gracioso. Buenos días

Billy: buenos días- dijo besándome, que claramente yo correspondí

Escuchamos que alguien tosía falsamente a nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos vuelta y eran Twist e Eli.

Twist: lo conseguiste, bien hecho

Eli: la lastimas y estás muerto- amenazó, a lo que Billy subió los brazos.

Pronto llegaron todos, y nos pusimos a desayunar.

Yo: qué haremos hoy?-pregunté curiosa

Zaira: podemos ir a Pizza Rebote, qué les parece?

Bruno: me parece una gran idea- dijo y la besó

Aky: aquí no, hay menores presentes!- dijo mientras ella me tapaba los ojos

Twist: si ella esta mañana se estaba besando con Billy!- intervino. Me sonrojé

Yo: Muy gracioso, Twist.- dije sarcásticamente

Eli: no discutan. Iremos a Pizza Rebote, comeremos ahí y luego vendremos a la piscina, alguna queja?

Ninguno habló. Todos estábamos de acuerdo.

Trixie: Vamos!- nos levantamos y salimos.

El camino fue silencioso, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle.

Llegamos a Pizza Rebote. Entramos y había un hombre preparando pizzas.

Eli: Hola, Mario!-saludó

Mario: hola, Eli! Hola chicos!- saludó

Eli: te quiero presentar a alguien: ella es Pili, mi... Hermana. Pero no le digas a nadie- le pidió

Mario: tranquilo, guardaré el secreto. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Mario Bravado- dijo el lanzador.

Yo: igualmente.

Xx: una Shane? _Ella_ es una Shane?-preguntó despectivamente alguien a mis espaldas. Me giré y era...

Wiiii!

Capítulo 9!

En fin, sé que Ka me va a matar porque los dejé con la intriga, pero bueno!

En fin, feliz día, me pasó algo malo ayer:

Estaba en casa de una amiga de mi tía, festejando Año Nuevo, y mi primo de 15 me cargó en su hombro y amenazaba con tirarme (pero no lo iba a hacer) entonces la amiga de mi tía me quitó los lentes y el IPod, y lo empujó a mi primo, y a mí. Y a mi primo se le mojó su Blackberry nuevo!

Yo terminé empapada, con la ropa mojada, tenía frío entonces me puse el traje de baño, mi primo me trajo ropa suya, entonces me puse una remera grande y un short deportivo. Pero me quedé con frío :(

En fin, por suerte no me lastimé.

Los amo a todos!

Pili


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Alguno tiene un refugio donde me pueda esconder? Karem seguramente querrá matarme, y necesito escondite 0:)

En fin

Xx: una Shane? Ella es una Shane?-preguntó despectivamente alguien a mis espaldas. Me giré y era...Aria. Recuerdan que les conté sobre una rubia? Bueno, nunca les conté su nombre: Aria Mcwriff, capitana del equipo de porristas, y razón número 1 de por qué odiaba mi vida.

Yo: A-Aria?- como pude dije su nombre. Que diablos hacia ella aquí? Por favor díganme que no vinieron los otros!

Aria: hola, Nerd- el maldito sobrenombre.

Yo: no me llames así, Aria- me controlé como pude.

Eli: ella quien es?- preguntó señalándola disimuladamente

Yo: ella es Aria Mcwriff, la razón número 1 de por qué odiaba mi vida-le dije- Aria, mis amigos: Trixie, Kord, Bruno, Zaira, Danna, el Caballero, Aky, Twist, Karem, Eli y Billy- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude

Aria: un gusto a todos.- dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que el color de su cabello- Nerd, como conseguiste tantos amigos? Los compraste?- aquí vamos de vuelta, ella y sus insultos.

Pili: para tu información no, ellos son verdaderos amigos, no como los que tú tenías- le retruqué

Aria: mírate, fea y gorda. Ningún chico podría prestarte atención jamas- eso sí había dolido. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi hombros, levanté la cabeza y vi que era Billy

Billy: en eso te equivocas: ella es bonita, más que tú, y es flaca. Además que tiene mejor actitud. Y sí tiene novio, que soy yo- me defendió. Qué dulce!

Aria: sí? Mira tú! Entonces estas ciego.

Billy: no, sólo sé distinguir lo que vale la pena y lo que no- dijo mirándome.

Aria: como sea. Qué es eso de que eres una Shane?-preguntó interesada

Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella, pero cuando iba a hablar fue tarde

Eli: sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Aria: no se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo para después irse.

Yo: No! Ahora se lo dirá a todo Bajoterra!- estaba preocupada

Trixie: no lo sabes, por ahí no dice nada- me trató de calmar

Yo: no, yo la conozco. Ella cuando tiene la oportunidad de arruinar mi vida, no la desperdicia. Estamos muertos- dije. Algo pesimista? No, yo sabía lo que pasaría

Kord: mañana nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora iremos al refugio y nos meteremos en la Piscina- dijo intentando calmarnos

Danna: buena idea. Invitemos a Dani y Jake-propuso

Yo: quiénes?-pregunté confundida

Bruno: son dos amigos, seguro te caerán muy bien.

Volvimos al refugio, donde nos encontramos a una chica y un chico esperando. La chica tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés.

Eli: Pili, ella es Dani, él es Jake. Chicos, ella es Pili, mi hermana- dijo relajado

Dani: no sabía que tenías una hermana- dijo sorprendida

Eli: ni yo hasta ayer- río- no se lo digan a nadie.

Dani: no te preocupes- le aseguró y luego volteó a mí- hola, soy Dani. Gusto en conocerte. Él es mi novio Jake.

Yo: un gusto conocerlos a ambos.

Entramos y nos fuimos a cambiar. Luego salimos afuera, donde pasamos la tarde entre bromas y risas.

Agarré mi computadora, y entré a Babosanet, donde leí claramente: "nueva Shane?"

Yo: Chicos!-les grité. Al intante había 13 cabezas alrededor mío, mirando la pantalla.

El artículo decía

Se ha sabido ahora, gracias a la reportera Aria Mcwriff, que Pilar Storm, la nueva del lugar, es en realidad una Shane. La verdad es shockeante, pero cierta. El mismo Eli le admitió a Aria que eran hermanos. Por qué nunca lo dijeron? Qué esconde la Banda de Shane?

Ka: encuentro a esa rubia y le quitaré una a una sus extensiones!- dijo furiosa

Yo: te acompaño!

Dani: y yo!

Jake: pelear no solucionará nada, vamos adentro, tal vez haya algo interesante en la televisión- sugirió.

Asentimos y entramos. Encendimos la televisión, y apareció lo mismo: Yo soy una Shane, nadie lo dijo, etc. Íbamos a apagarla, cuando otra noticia aparece:

Locutora: al parecer hay amor en la Banda de Shane!-todos prestamos atención- como oyen, al parecer hay muchas parejas, que son: Akyra Stahl y Kord Zane- todos los miramos, ellos negaron sonrojados- Karem y Twist- éstos dos también estaban sonrojados- Danna Por y el Caballero- ambos se taparon la cara con las manos- Zaira y Bruno- ellos se encogieron de hombros, ya era oficial- e incluso los Shane se enamoran: Eli está saliendo con Trixie Sting- ellos sólo apartaron la mirada- y Pili y Billy. El amor adolecente! Más tarde, las fotos de las parejas!- agarré el control y apagué la televisión.

Yo: suficiente chismorreo por un día. Mañana si quieren pedimos una entrevista y dice la verdad-propuse. Todos asintieron todavía en shock

Todos fuimos a dormir, pero antes de entrar Billy me besó.

Billy: buenas noches

Yo: buenas noches- dije entrando a mi habitación. Me recargué en la puerta, caminé a la cama y me dormí.

Sí! El capítulo 10!

Díganme: quieren que continúe la historia? Quieren que la deje? Elijan.

Los amo a todos y todas!

Pili


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

Sé que no me respondieron la pregunta, pero es que no puedo evitar escribir. Los amo tanto!

Me recargué en la puerta, caminé a la cama y me dormí.

...

Me desperté y bajé. Ahí estaban todos, incluidos Dani y Jake, que se habían quedado a dormir.

Eli: lo de dormir mucho se te hizo costumbre, no?-me preguntó burlón

Yo: qué gracioso- le contesté. Mi humor no es de lo mejor por las mañanas.

Eli: qué humor! No entiendo como Billy te soporta!-susurró, pero lo escuché y le tiré mi manzana en la cabeza- auch! Por qué fue eso?

Yo: para que no jodas más, Shane- le respondí agarrando otra manzana.

Eli: no me llames Shane que tú también lo eres-me dijo.

Kord: vamos a tener que soportar sus peleas todas las mañanas?- dijo cansado, a lo que ambos asentimos- diablos.

Dani: hoy irán a el programa para decir si si falsos o no los rumores?-preguntó

Trixie: eso es lo que queremos. Pero no sabemos si conseguiremos que nos acepten.

Jake: seguramente lo harán, son la banda de Shane.

Asentimos y terminamos de desayunar.

Nos preparamos y partimos rumbo al estudio de televisión.

Allí, nos encontramos a un hombre bajito, con canas.

Viejito: en qué los puedo ayudar?

Eli: queremos una entrevista. Somos La Banda de Shane.

Viejito: justo ahora darán un show, y los entrevistados cancelaron. Preguntaré sí pueden tomar ese lugar- dijo parándose y saliendo por una puerta. A los minutos regresó- pasen por ahí. Saldrán en 15 minutos- nos dijo señalando una puerta.

Agradecimos y pasamos.

Nos encontramos con la locutora del programa, llamada Mindy Bestles. Era simpática, pero muy chismosa. También encontramos a Aria, pero no le hicimos caso.

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para salir, nos hicieron sentarnos en las sillas.

Cuando nos hicieron la seña de que estábamos al aire, sonreímos

Mindy: hola, en este interesante programa, tendremos como invitados a la Banda de Shane, un aplauso!- dijo mientras todos aplaudían- todos tenemos algunas preguntas para hacerles, chicos. Empecemos con los Shane, hace cuanto saben que son hermanos?

Eli y yo: dos días.

Mindy: por qué ocultaron la verdad?

Eli: creímos que sería lo mejor. Blakk ya me persigue por ser un Shane, no quiero que moleste a mi hermana- dijo a lo que el público soltó un Awww.

Mindy: que tierno. Ahora, me gustaría saber sobre sus relaciones: Aky y Kord, salen?- preguntó curiosamente

Aky y Kord: No, sólo amigos.

Mindy: qué extraño. Tenemos fotos que probarían lo contrario- dijo y unas imágenes aparecieron: Aky y Kord paseando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Tenía razón: parecían más novios que amigos.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, y evitaban contacto visual.

Mindy: bueno, si dicen se amigos, les creemos- dijo riéndose- Danna y el caballero?-preguntó

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, rojos como tomates.

Mindy:-se encogió de hombros- Zaira y Bruno?

Bruno: sí, estamos saliendo-afirmó con una sonrisa, al igual que su novia.

Mindy: felicidades. Karem y Twist?-preguntó mirándolos a ambos, que "accidentalmente" se habían sentado uno junto al otro.(Twistem xD)

Ka y Twist: NO!- dijeron casi de inmediato, pero el rubor revelaba que algo había pasado.

Mindy: Eli y Trixie?

Eli: sí, estamos saliendo desde hace... Un año- dijo frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Yo: te la tenías bien guardada, hermano. Creí que no sabías mentir- lo felicité, a lo que él se encogió de hombros

Mindy: pues mis felicitaciones. Y Pili y Billy?

Billy: a decir verdad, sí. Estamos saliendo- dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, regalándome una sonrisa

Mindy: demasiada ternura. Les gustaría ver fotos de todas estas parejas?- preguntó, a lo que el público respondió un "SÍ!"

Y empezaron a salir fotos: los chicos en sus citas, abrazados, algunas besándose y apareció hasta la del primer beso que tuve con Billy, en la montaña.

Mindy: esa foto me gustaría saber qué pasó?- que chismosa que es!

Yo: eso pasó el día que me enteré que era una Shane, corrí y mi hermano y Billy me siguieron. Ambos me reconfortaron y mi hermano se fue a una cita con Trixie, dejándome sola con él. Charlamos un rato y nos besamos, y desde ahí empezamos a salir- terminé el relato. Muchas dijeron Awww, incluidas mis amigas.

Aky: eso no nos lo habías dicho. A ver qué más escondes- dijo mirándome pícaramente. Yo solo me hice la inocente.

Mindy: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Véannos la próxima semana, chau chau- dijo y cortaron la transmisión. Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando sentí líquido correr por mi cuerpo, y luego, risas ridículas. Miré atrás y vi que era Aria, y el líquido era jugo de manzana.

Aria: disfrútalo, Nerd!- me dijo riéndose. Yo solo me acerqué y le pegué una trompada. Luego salí con mis amigos.

Ka: por qué estás mojada?

Yo: Aria

Aky: la mataremos, donde está?

Yo: tranquila, ya me encargué yo.

Eli: qué hiciste?-me miró serio, pero a la vez, divertidamente

Yo: ella dijo "disfrútalo, Nerd!" Jijiji- la imité con voz de pitufo- y yo fui y le golpeé la cara- dije y puse cara de inocente.

Billy: bien hecho, se lo merecía- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Empezamos a pasear por los alrededores, cada uno con su pareja.

Yo: gracias-le dije apretando su mano

Billy: por qué?

Yo: me ayudas, me defiendes, todo- le dije y él me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Cuando pude escapar, empecé a correr

Yo: sólo por eso no te doy un beso!- le grité mientras me ponía a correr. Billy me siguió.

Billy: perdón, me das un beso?-preguntó poniendo ojitos de perrito

Entonces me puse de puntitas y lo besé.

Después fuimos al refugio, donde todos estaban reunidos sentados en el sillón de la sala.

Yo: qué pasa? Por qué tan serios?-pregunté

Kord: encontramos estos papeles en medio de un libro, ten- dijo extendiéndome unas hojas algo amarillentas por el paso del tiempo.

Yo: qué es?-pregunté mirándolas. Eran planos, planos para...volver a la superficie

Eli: algo que podría ayudar si quisiéramos ir a la superficie. Debemos esconderlos. Pero, donde?- preguntó mirando a todos lados. Agarré los planos y corrí a mi cuarto, abrí mi diario y metí las hojas dentro, luego lo volví a cerrar y bajé.

Yo: listo, problema resuelto-dije feliz

Danna: donde lo guardaste?- preguntó

Yo: lugar secreto- dije dejándolos con la intriga.

Billy: bueno, quien cocina esta vez?-preguntó

Chicos: las chicas- dijeron al unísono

Todas nos levantamos y cocinamos: milanesas!

Terminamos de cocinar y llamamos a los chicos. Comimos y nos fuimos a dormir, a excepción de Kord y Bruno, que se quedaron jugando videojuegos.

Me metí en la cama e intenté dormir, pero no podía. Me levanté y caminé hacia donde mi diario se encontraba, para luego sacar los papeles y empezar a leer:

_Para poder subir a la superficie, necesitas..._

Hola!

Sí, otra vez yo. Seguramente se aburrieron de mí :( así que sí quieren, desapareceré.

En fin, los amo a todos!

Un saludo especial a Karem, que seguramente querrá matarme por la intriga!

Pili


	12. The Final

Hola!

Quiero avisar que este es el capítulo final, le puse mucha dedicación por lo que espero que les guste!

_Para poder subir a la superficie, necesitas llegar al lugar donde bajaste. Ahí encontrarás una roca con una cruz roja, levántala y verás un botón. Si lo presionas, una silla aparecerá, que te ayudará a subir._

_Will Shane_

No le di más vueltas, y me fui a dormir

...2 meses después...

Hace dos meses que bajé. Con los chicos me llevo genial, todos somos muy unidos:

Twist y Ka empezaron a salir, al igual que Aky y Kord y Danna y el Caballero.

Mi hermano está feliz con Trixie, al igual que Jake con Dani y Bruno con Zaira.

Y yo? Genial con Billy, él es alguien que me entiende y me ayuda mucho.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho: peleamos. Por una tontería, diría yo, pero Billy se lo tomó enserio

Billy: me gustaría que nunca hubieras bajado a Bajoterra!-me gritó. Yo lo miré al borde de las lágrimas- perdón, yo no...- empezó a disculparse, pero lo corté.

Yo: no, sabes qué? Tienes razón. Nunca debí venir, nunca debí saber de ustedes, nunca debí dejar la superficie-le contesté llorando- no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pero me encargaré de borrarme de tu vida, y de la de los demás- le susurré- terminamos, Billy- dije en voz neutra y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Él no me siguió

Me iría, de eso estaba segura. Pero no podía irme sin despedir, así que les escribí una carta:

_Queridos chicos:_

_Me voy, y no piensen detenerme porque no lo haré. Si quieren saber la razón, pregúntenselo a Billy, a ver si tiene el valor suficiente para decírselos. _

_Eli: te quiero mucho, hermano mayor. Espero que entiendas por qué me voy, y que sepas que me alegro de tener a un hermano como tú._

_Chicas: las quiero mucho, y extrañaré todo lo que hacíamos juntas. Por favor nunca olviden todo lo que pasamos, y eviten que los chicos se metan en problemas._

_Chicos: mis compañeros de bromas a Eli, prométanme que no olvidarán todo lo que hicimos. No dejen de hacerle bromas a mi hermano, que después se acostumbra y el ego se le sube a la cabeza. Los quiero mucho._

_Quiero que sepan, que me llevo los recuerdos de los mejores amigos que podría pedir, que hicieron mi vida mejor._

_Gracias_

_Pili Shane_

No me despedí de Billy en esa carta, lo hice en otra:

_Billy:_

_Creo que sabes el porqué de mi partida, y quiero que sepas que aún así, después de todo, te amo. Quiero que nunca olvides, que te convertiste en lo mejor que me pasó en la vida_

_Te amo_

_Pili Shane_

Dejé las cartas, la primera en la cocina y la segunda en su habitación. Tomé mis cosas y me marché.

...

Llegué al lugar indicado, encontré el botón y la silla apareció. Iba a subir cuando escuché gritos detrás mío. Me di vuelta y eran mis amigos, sin Billy.

Eli: por favor no te vayas, todos aquí te necesitamos. No importa lo que te haya dicho el idiota de Billy, quédate, por favor- me rogó

Yo: ya tomé mi decisión. Los extrañaré mucho, a todos ustedes- dije y los abracé. Las chicas lloraban, los chicos intentaban no hacerlo. Me despedí y subí.

...1 semana después...

Una maldita semana había pasado desde que había subido, y no estaba feliz: extrañaba a los chicos, las bromas, las diversiones. Lo extrañaba, estar entre sus brazos y poder besarlo.

Sentí unas ganas de salir, por más que llovía en esa tarde de abril. Y lo hice, descalza, y en pijama, salí a la calle. Y lo vi. Billy. Su nombre vino a mí, al igual que todos los recuerdos compartidos.

Corrí hacia él, para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

Billy: perdóname, fui un tonto. Nuca quise decir lo que dije, nunca lo sentí. Te amo, y necesito que estés conmigo. Por favor no me dejes- me dijo, y lo besé. Lo extrañaba. Y ahí, bajo la lluvia, sólo éramos nosotros: nada ni nadie importaban, sólo nosotros dos.

Nunca escucharon el rumor de que los besos bajo la lluvia son los mejores?

Esa tarde descubrí que era cierto: sí lo son.

...13 años después...

Volví a Bajoterra, derrotamos a Blakk, y seguimos unidos, pero cada uno de diferentes maneras:

Twist y Ka se casaron, y tuvieron dos hijos: Cristopher, de 4 años, castaño y con los ojos de su padre, y la misma actitud sarcástica. Y Nayara, de 3, rubia con ojos chocolate, con la misma actitud traviesa y vengativa que la madre (xD)

Ambos niños heredaron el valor y la dedicación de sus padres.

Kord, se casó con Aky, con quien tuvo dos gemelos: Troy y Max, ambos con cabello color miel y ojos negros. Son idénticos, salvo que Troy es un poco más castaño. Ambos tienen la valentía y la bondad de sus padres.

Danna y el caballero también se casaron, y tuvieron a Matt, un ágil y astuto morocho con ojos marrones de 6 años.

Mi hermano y Trixie se casaron, y ahora tengo dos sobrinos: Alan, de 5, con el cabello azulado y los ojos verdes, con la misma actitud heroica y risueña de su padre. Y Mara, de 4, una niña pelirroja con ojos celestes, alguien dulce, decidida y con una pasión por la cinematografía.

Zaira y Bruno, ellos están felizmente casados, con una niña llamada Lucía, con cabello negro y ojos chocolate, divertida y buena.

Dani y Jake, ambos viven juntos, casados y con un hijo: Tom, de 6, con el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, y tímido pero buen estratega y amigo.

Y yo me casé con Billy, y tuve dos hijos: Tony, de 5 años, rubio y de ojos marrones, algo competitivo y centrado, pero divertido. Y Lenna, también de 5, pero menor por dos meses, castaña de ojos verdes, que ama los deportes y tiene una gran imaginación.

Amo a mis hijos, y amo a Billy. Mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia pudo haber sido triste, pero ahora ya no me importa. Soy feliz al lado de ellos, y así será siempre...

FINAL!

Que les pareció? Les gustó? Sirvo para esto? Contesten!

Wiiiiii!

En fin, que tengan un lindo día, que coman chocolate y se diviertan!

Los amo, les traeré pronto un nuevo fic!

Pili


End file.
